The goddess in white
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: During the Doctor's stay on the Master's ship (SOD and LOTTL) he is introduced to the Master's 'second wife', also referred to as a goddess of time. After the Master has been killed the Doctor finally has a chance to find out more about the woman. Who is she and why did her eyes glow with golden light?


**So this was a dream I had the other night and I was like 'Wow' haha so yeah I wrote it and I really hope it's not terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it unfortunately.**

* * *

The Master strutted over to where the Doctor and sitting motionless in his wheelchair. He enjoyed the pathetic and emotionless look on his ancient foes face, sure they were the last ones left but did it mean he had to be kind to his enemy? He didn't think so. He crouched down and looked deep into the other man's eyes trying to find some sort of recognition in them, but to no avail.

"You know Doctor", he said watching his reaction closely and biting his lower lip sightly "I should have been more truthful with you".

That got the Doctor's attention and his eyes moved to rest on the man who had ruined his planet, who had taken almost everything he cared about and put his own mark on it. He scowled at the man in front of him and tried to work out whether his attempt at trying to converse was even worth breaking his silence for. He decided against it, instead he was watched the man as he shifted in annoyance.

"No Doctor I have not been truthful with you", he stood up and crossed over to the table where he poured himself a glass of scotch, letting out a sigh as he took a sip "You see you believe that we are the last ones left and well so did I for a while I suppose".

The Doctor did not turn to face him but this topic was certainly quickly getting him interested. The Master strolled over to the steps of the control area and sat down facing him.

"Doctor we are not alone", he smiled, a true genuine smile for a few minutes before it was replaced by a malicious grin "I have you to thank for that".

The Doctor raised his head and looked at the Master in both shock and curiosity, what exactly had HE done to make the Master thank him let alone save a timelord.

"Oh Doctor don't look at me like you're surprised, surely you must have known" he waved his hand at him dismissively before looking again at the Doctor's face, still a mask of confusion "Unless...you don't know" the Master smiled triumphantly and his eyes lit up with excitement and glee.

He raced across the room to the guards on duty "Could someone please go and fetch my lovely wife? The real one I mean, not the decoy" he winked and the guard nodded and left.

The Doctor and turned in his chair and was looking at the Master with even more bewilderment, he had two wives?

"Yes Doctor I have two wives", the Master grinned at him and answered as if he'd just heard his thoughts "One is just a human, cheap but delicate none the less, the second however is a goddess of time, oh I can't wait til you get to meet her, she is like the sun itself Doctor and she has captured my hearts, even if my intentions were not pure at first, they have become so much more genuine than I had ever expected them to for anyone again".

The Doctor tried not to visibly raise his eyebrows but as usual his attempt to restrain himself failed and the Master frowned at him "Why so shocked Doctor?", he asked pretending to sound hurt "Do you really think it is beyond even me to love?"

The Doctor dropped his eyes from the Master's and stared instead at the floor "Honestly Doctor I do love this woman, she has a fire within her that I just can't resist, which is of course another thing I have to thank you for".

The guard reappeared with someone in white walking behind him. When he moved to the side the Doctor got a view of someone, obviously a woman in a thick material white gown which had a large hood hiding almost all of her face in shadow. Even though her face was obscured the Doctor could tell that this woman was beautiful. Long blonde curls hung loosely down the sides of her chest and on her hand there was a large diamond ring to let others know that she was taken.

"Ah here she is", the Master grinned again and walked over to the woman "My beautiful wife".

The Doctor watched as he pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully on the lips, blocking his view of her face. When he pulled back he made sure the hood was secured again to hide her face and guided her carefully to sit down at the table near them.

"She is so faithful now", the Master gave her a look of somehow sickeningly sweet admiration "Of course this was not always the case, she was a very wild...flower" he smirked at his own joke even though the Doctor still had not seen her face.

Lucy appeared in the doorway and stopped dead when she saw the other woman "What is she doing here?" she hissed in disgust.

"Oh I was just introducing her to the Doctor here" the Master grinned at her and motioned for her to sit with them "Please join us my sweet".

Lucy reluctantly took a seat next to the Master and sat quietly for a moment "Do you even know your own name?" she suddenly asked the other woman causing the Master to glower at her.

"She will choose her own name", the Master answered before the woman even had a chance to open her mouth, not that she would have anyway "But for now I like to call her flower" he stroked the golden curls of the woman's head.

The woman shifted slightly and suddenly a vase over the other side of the room came shooting through the air and smashed against the stairs causing them all to jump except for the woman who just let out an audible sigh.

"I thought we'd stopped that", the Master sighed and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder making her face him "You know what will happen if you do that again".

The woman nodded and the Doctor looked with pity at the creature before him, she was like him, unwilling to even speak to her 'loving' husband, a captive, an unwilling slave. Though she was an unwilling slave with power he was certain the Master was exploiting in some way.

"Alright now you better go back to your room dearie" the Master stood beside her as she too stood up. Even though the room was dark the light caught her eyes and the Doctor looked up at her with sadness as he saw the glint of her eyes in the darkness. He wanted to just stare into those eyes, even a glance was enough to see that they were golden and even in the darkness they emitted a soft glow.

When the woman had been escorted to the door the Master returned and sat with the Doctor for a while taunting him, trying to get him to snap and talk. Deep down the Master knew that if he had lowered her hood the Doctor would have broken his silence immediately but he wasn't quite sure he wanted the Doctor to see her, not then anyway. He felt that underneath his façade of carelessness that he was slightly jealous of the Doctor, the goddess of time did not belong to him, not really. He still heard her in her sleep sometimes calling out for the Doctor and any major move he had made to try and get close to her had only backfired making him angrier. It was clear to him that she loved the Doctor and since he could not have her in any other way then her being his captive he was going to make her suffer through the Doctor, but then again another thought resurfaced, she had seen the Doctor, sure he was older than he had been but surely she saw the pinstripes and the eyes, how could she not remember him or was she just acting?

The Doctor fell asleep that night in his little tent dreaming about the girl with the golden eyes, something about her seemed to stir a familiar sort of ache in his hearts that he was yet to understand. The only blondes he had ever known he had soon crossed off the list of possible choices because they were either lost to him or dead.

* * *

The Doctor sat cradling the Master's limp body in his arms "Martha"; he let out another sob and called her name again "Martha".

"Yes Doctor?" she asked stepping forward to crouch beside him.

"There's a..." his breath caught and he swallowed "There's a woman on this ship, I don't know where she is but she's been kept a prisoner here for a long time, she should have survived here, he called her a goddess of time, find her would you?"

"Yes of course Doctor" Martha rushed through the door and Jack followed her out into the corridor where she began her search through all of the other rooms.

"So do we have any idea who we're looking for?" Jack asked after several minutes of just finding empty rooms where people had once lived, serving the Master.

"No but he told me there was a woman, he called her a goddess of time" Martha frowned for a moment but then shrugged and kept moving "If the Doctor thought she was important then she must be".

"You speak of the other woman" the voice of the Master's wife echoed down the corridor towards them as she approached, her red gown swishing behind her.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Jack asked, stepping forward a few paces.

"I can take you to her" Lucy nodded and continued down the hall leaving them to follow her "I never did like the woman myself" she continued to speak as they walked "Of course when your husband is in love with a...a creature like her then why would you?"

"Should we be concerned about anything?" Jack asked touching his gun hesitantly.

"No" Lucy replied flatly "She doesn't do much, hasn't said a word in two years, he brought her here from far away and since then she has developed her 'powers' but don't worry if you give her no reason to harm you then she won't".

"You speak as if she is some kind of animal" Martha noted with a frown.

"Yes well she is not like you and I, she was human once but now she has been fully transformed with help from him" she didn't not want to say his name, especially now that she was finally free of ever needing to "She's in there" she turned to her left and pointed at a door.

Jack stepped into the dark room and noted that there was very little inside that could be broken or used as a weapon in any way "I'm Jack Harkness" he announced clearly as his eyes fell on the figure crouched in the corner "Why were you locked up here?"

There was silence for a very long time until a whisper came from the figure "I have been kept safe" the voice of the woman sounded dangerously soft and Jack held his gun tightly in his hands.

"I have no reason to harm you" he smiled at the golden eyes that he could see even through the darkness "What have you been kept safe from?"

"The Doctor" the voice hissed and Jack immediately raised an eyebrow.

"Right so did the Master tell you that because if he did then he was telling you a load a bollocks because the Doctor is fantastic" Jack stepped closer.

"Stay away" the voice hissed in desperation "I am dangerous to all; even now that the Master is fallen I must still be kept safe".

"Why do you fear the Doctor?" Martha had stepped into the room now and had automatically been transfixed at how beautiful the eyes that were peering at her were, they were golden, but not any golden she had ever seen, they looked ancient and light seemed to swirl within them.

The woman gave a short hiss of laughter "I do not fear the Doctor" she sighed softly "But I do wish to see him".

"He is saying his final goodbye to the Master" Martha swallowed hard "He is now yet again the last of his kind".

"I know" the woman whispered "Lonely timelord that he is, I am glad that he has you Martha".

"How do you know my name?" Martha asked the woman, feeling slightly frightened now at how the woman seemed to know everything before being told.

"I am the vessel of time itself, the Doctor may see possibilities of the past and the future but I know all that was and is and all that ever could be, I know who you are destined to spend the rest of your life with Martha Jones and I know you Captain Jack Harkness much better than you know".

"Oooo so cryptic" Jack smirked and held out his hand "Come on then, you can't spend your whole life in the shadows".

"I must secure my hood" she placed the hood back over her head until it covered most of her face "As I said I am dangerous, the full blaze of my eyes in the daylight is enough to blind a human, believe me I have seen it".

Jack nodded and watched as the woman stepped out of the shadows, her dress was long and white and her hair fell in golden curls, she was obviously a very fair person from what he could tell "So are you actually married to the Master or not?"

"No" she shook her head "This ring was just to show that I was his, I hate it really".

"So you're human? Or were?" Martha pressed, she didn't know what it was about this girl but something made her uneasy about her, well obviously she could read people like an open book and possessed the powers of time itself so her feelings were understandable but there was something more that she was yet to figure out.

"Yes, I was human once" she woman's voice sounded wistful, like she was thinking back to those times, wishing she could return to them.

"Hey can I just ask you a couple of questions?" Jack asked suddenly, deciding to test his suspicions, hoping that they were right but at the same time wishing for her sake that they weren't.

"I have a feeling you're going to anyway" she nodded and kept her eyes on the corridor ahead as they walked.

"What does Glen Miller mean to you?" he asked innocently and Martha turned and gave him a confused look.

The woman remained silent for a few moments before replying "Depends on who is asking the question".

"Well I am asking it so please answer me" he was already grinning from the hope welling up in his chest.

"Well with you asking it Captain Jack Harkness, I would say it means a lot to me, it brings back memories of a time many years back when a foolish young girl went traveling with a crazy old man and met a fantastic bloke one night in London when the bombs were falling from the sky".

Jack had already stopped her from walking and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She grinned against his shoulder and hugged him back tightly, letting him know just how much she had missed him. "I can't believe it's really you" he whispered, shaking his head slowly as he pulled her back "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I couldn't could I?" her voice regained some of its accent and he relaxed a bit at the sound of her it "You would have ripped this hood right off my head regardless of my warnings, which still stand by the way" she added seriously.

"I don't understand, who is she?" Martha asked Jack impatiently.

Jack just turned to her, a wide grin lighting up his bruised and battered face "Oh just you wait Martha Jones, when the Doctor returns you'll know everything".

Martha huffed slightly at his annoyingly unhelpful answer, why did everybody have to decide to be so cryptic all of a sudden? And what would the Doctor want with a woman like her? She wasn't trying to be rude but why would he be so interested in her? 'Oh wait' a thought entered her mind 'Of course he'd be interested in her' she glanced at the woman in question who was chatting casually to Jack, obviously the Doctor would be fascinated by this woman, who wouldn't be fascinated by someone with glowing eyes, a knack for telling to future in enigmatic ways and special powers that seemed to be able to do anything she wish them to do. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this woman, even though she was yet to even see her face.

* * *

The Doctor made his way slowly back to the TARDIS, he had burned the Master's body and was just about to return when Jack sent him an urgent message that he was needed back immediately. He set the TARDIS in the right direction and materialized right back into the control room where the large table now seated Jack, Martha and the strange woman in white.

He crossed the room quietly and sat down opposite Jack and the woman "What is it Jack?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"We found your missing passenger as you can see" Jack approached the subject cautiously.

"Thank you" he nodded to Jack and turned his attention to the woman "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him from under the hood and felt a rush of adrenaline as his warm chocolate eyes met her shimmering golden ones "Yes I am Doctor, thank you".

"Why was he holding you captive? I know you were not here willingly, I would have to have been stupid not to notice your unhappiness" the Doctor continued softly, with more care then he even realised he was letting show through at the present moment.

"He was holding me captive because I am dangerous Doctor, I cannot look a human properly in the eye without burning their mind" she hung her head and gave it a little shake before continuing "He wanted my power but he did not understand, no one was ever meant to have this much power, if I was still human then it would have killed me".

"What is the power that you possess?" the Doctor leaned forward slightly and rested his elbows on the table.

The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. As soon as the eyes had disappeared the Doctor missed them, he had the strangest feeling that he wanted to keep this woman close no matter what, well he'd have to anyway considering how much power she had but that was beside the point. "The time vortex" she whispered.

"The time vort-no you...you can't be" he stood up shakily and crossed around the table towards her, he caught hold of her hood and was just about to pull it back when she caught his hands and hissed angrily.

"You cannot look me in the eyes, I am cursed to live like this forever, even if you are a timelord" she shook her head, gently giving him back his hands.

"Then how did the Master do it when he kissed you?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"He used this as his shield", she held up her hand to show him a smaller silver ring that sat neatly beside her other one, "He slips this on and it protects him but I never allowed him access to me more than a few times, other than that he cannot touch me".

"Can I?" the Doctor stepped forward "You claim to know me; if you do then you know I'm not going to hurt you".

"I know my Doctor" she gingerly got to her feet and gave him the silver band. Everyone in the room was staring at them including Martha, she just didn't understand who this woman was and why the Doctor was acting strangely, even when she called him her Doctor he seemed to unconsciously smirk.

"You better look away if I'm gonna do this here than" the Doctor spoke to the others, "Jack you can stay if you want to but I cannot risk the safety of you all".

"We just won't look then" Martha stubbornly remained in her seat.

The Doctor sighed and placed the ring on his finger "Alright now don't be afraid of me" he slowly lifted her hood with a mixture of excitement and hesitation, he wasn't sure what or who he'd find beneath it but he was sure that they knew him from somewhere and they trust him so that was good enough assure.

The hood fell back completely and the woman straightened up, Jack gasped and the Doctor just stared with wide eyes, she truly did look like a goddess. "You said you were..." Jack trailed off.

"Perception filter" she nodded "Only he can actually see who I am really" she pointed to the Doctor who was looking at her like he was about to fall down and worship her, she was beautiful, literally glowing with energy from the time vortex.

"So will it really burn my eyes because I feel fine really" Jack smiled at her and she returned it.

"I can control who I kill with it now, once upon a time I couldn't and I accidentally killed a couple of guards, I didn't mean to obtain this power and I certainly never meant to kill anyone" she looked down for a moment.

"So what can you do?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Anything" she gave him a small smile before waving her hand through the air making two of the lights above them go out "I don't like the light as much now, I have constant light inside me as it is".

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Martha asked now approaching the woman cautiously "Doctor?" she turned to ask him only to find him still staring at the woman in awe.

The woman inhaled a sharp breath then released it in a puff of golden smoke "I have to leave" she spoke quietly as if she wasn't quite sure even she could believe it "It's time for me to go".

"No, where?" Jack stepped forward only to have her push him back with gentle force "You really can't leave us now" he looked to the Doctor and shook his head, she really couldn't leave them, and especially the Doctor after all they had been through together.

"I have to leave now Jack" she walked over and cupped his face with a warm hand, nearly too warm to touch but Jack endured it "People will come soon and I cannot be here when they arrive, I do not mean Torchwood" she added when she saw his face "No I mean from up there" she pointed to the sky "The Shadow Proclamation do not take too kindly to me I'm afraid".

"Then go with the Doctor" Jack urged "He can keep you safe" he pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear "Please don't leave him alone".

She hesitated for a moment before nodding to Jack and turning at last to address the Doctor "Doctor" she nodded and smiled.

"Rose" he uttered the word; it was all he could do to stop himself from crying. The familiar wave of emotions he felt when looking at her washed over him and he shivered. She was there, right in front him look more radiant and beautiful than ever.

She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly and he sobbed into her shoulder. "Shhhh Doctor it's alright I'm here, I'm really here and I'm never going to leave you, do you honestly think I could?" she nearly choked on the last words as she too began to cry.

Everyone around the room watched the exchange between the two in bewilderment apart from Jack, he was grinning from ear to ear as the couple stayed wrapped in each other's embrace. The Doctor could not deny how unbelievably happy he was at that precise moment, she had returned to him, she had found her way across the void and she was in his arms.

"Rose I'm so sorry" he pulled back to cup her face, his voice was watery and he swallowed before trying to continue "I'll never leave you Rose, I...oh I love you Rose Tyler" he pulled her face to his and met her lips in a passionate, long awaited kiss. Jack actually let out a cheer at that and the Doctor pretended to swat him away as he deepened the kiss.

Martha was staring gobsmacked at the Doctor now, there he was snogging the same woman that could have killed them all in a heartbeat had it been her intention. He had told her he loved her and he had called her Rose, Martha new there was only one Rose in the Doctor's life no matter how hard she tried to amount to her. This was the woman who had stolen the hearts of a timelord, who was in the Doctor's opinion, the most brilliant woman in the universe. Martha then took in the woman's true appearance and felt envious, her body had soft curves and her skin was pale but glowed with the golden light of the time vortex, her eyes though shut at the time were lidded in dark makeup and her eyes themselves well, Martha knew no contact lenses would look as beautiful as them no matter how hard she tried. This woman was perfection in human form and she was just the woman who had allowed herself to believe that the Doctor actually did care for her.

When Rose broke away from the Doctor she looked up into his eyes which were fierce with passion "So how do you feel about the new colour?" she asked lightly, gesturing to her eyes.

"Weeeeellllll..." he looked deeply into them for a moment before putting a soft kiss on each of her eyelids "I did love the brown but gold is nice, you look beautiful Rose, my beautiful Rose" he corrected himself making her chortle.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed your eyes" she smiled softly at him "and your 'just sort of brown' hair which is incredible by the way" she added seriously, making him smirk "I've just missed you Doctor, everything about you, your uncontrollable gob, your laugh, your energy" she let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

"I think you two need a room" Jack spoke up, ruining to mood "But first how's about you take us all back where we are supposed to be, then you can continue what this is" he gestured to them.

The Doctor nodded but kept his hand firmly in Rose's at all times. They took Martha and her family back home first and they all went inside apart from Martha who stood outside the TARDIS "Hey listen this has been fun Doctor but I really need to take care of them yeah? They've seen a whole year that never was, they've lived through the reign of an evil timelord and no one else in the world can remember it".

"So you're leaving then?" the Doctor asked sadly, swallowing hard.

"Yeah it's probably best, besides you've got your Rose now" she smiled at the woman beside him who gave her a smile back.

"You are brilliant Martha" the Doctor stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"And you are going to be even more brilliant" Rose grinned at her before hugging her as well, somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for everything Martha" the Doctor nodded and flashed her one of his enormous grins "See you some other time?"

"Oh definitely" she laughed "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, not for good".

They took Jack back to his team at Torchwood and he hugged them each goodbye, having a quick word to the Doctor about taking care of Rose and exchanging happy memories with Rose herself before he left. When they were alone in the TARDIS Rose looked up to see the Doctor staring at her.

"What?" she smiled at him uncertainly.

"You're here" he grinned.

"That I am" she stood up and made her way over to him, snaking her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him "And you're never going to leave?"

"Never" she rested her head against his chest and let out a contented sigh as the sound of his two heartbeats lulled her into a comfortable place, where she allowed herself to let go of her worries for a few minutes and just relax.

"By the way you have quite the explanation to offer" he pulled away slightly and frowned at her.

"Oh not now Doctor" she frowned to but in mere annoyance that her perfect moment had been interrupted. The Doctor was about to speak again but she silenced him with a long and excruciatingly gentle kiss.

When he pulled away the Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, he suddenly didn't care about explanations, the main thing was that she was there and for as long as they both lived she would be with him. She would be his and he would be hers.

* * *

**So there we go :) What did you think? I wasn't certain about posting this one but hey what harm could it do? :P**


End file.
